


What Up Hottie

by MsScarlettRice



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, M/M, Seven Minutes In Heaven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 03:03:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2213343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsScarlettRice/pseuds/MsScarlettRice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Axel wanted was chance to talk to Roxas and maybe to make out with him a little, but now he's been shoved in a closet with his least favorite person in the entire world.</p><p>And he is not happy about it (probably).</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Up Hottie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FightingDreamers14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FightingDreamers14/gifts).



> This started as sort of a joke fic because Vexen is my fav KH character and Axel is my least fav. Somehow they have developed into a ship I sort of like??? Who let this happen???
> 
> Title was of the Ipad note I started writing this fic on for shits and giggles.
> 
> I have literally been writing it for a year because I am so spotty with my inspiration (slay me now).
> 
> All mistakes are my own, it is 12:30 at night and I an not going to edit this for the 1,000th time (not yet).

Axel can feel the moment his heart stops.

Anyone else.

He could deal with anyone else in the room, anyone except him.

He had only joined the game of seven minutes in heaven in the hopes that he might, by some miracle, end up with Roxas. He had done something with just about everyone else in the room at one point or another anyway; he figured he had nothing to lose.

Apparently he had been wrong.

The only person in the whole room he didn’t want the bottle to land on (probably the only person in the whole world) was Vexen Van Wright. He was stuck up, no fun, and essentially the exact opposite of Axel himself. The only reason he was even at the party was because of his sister Larxene.

“No fucking way.”

Vexen glances up from his book and rolls his eyes.

“I fail to see how this could have happened, considering I’m not even playing.”

“Poppycock.” Xigbar grabs Axel’s arm, pulling him up. “Everyone has to play, no getting out now that things haven’t turned out how you wanted them to.”

Axel’s eyes drift to where Roxas is talking with Xion then snap back to Xigbar when he figures out the comment was aimed at him. Axel opens his mouth and starts to say something, but is cut off when Vexen beings to speak instead.

“That doesn’t change the fact that I didn’t agree to this is the first place.” He says as he tries to pull himself out of Luxord’s grasp.

“Everyone’s playing, s’ part of the fun.” Luxord smiles at Vexen as he drags him off the chair he was sitting on and towards the storage closet.

Xigbar and Luxord are able to use their combined strength to push Axel and Vexen into the closet, even with both boys fighting them the whole way.

“Try not to get too crazy in there.” Luxord winks at them before heading off.

“N’ don’t try anything funny, m’kay? ‘ll know if you didn’t follow through ‘nd you don’t what to know what happens if nothin’ happens.” Xigbar nudges Axel with his elbow before shutting the door.

Axel sighs and leans against the wall opposite Vexen. The closet they had been shoved into was a small walk in and even on opposite sides they were barely a few feet apart.

“So what do you propose we do to get out of this mess? I suppose you have some great scheme?” Axel takes two steps and places a hand over Vexen’s mouth. Vexen glares at him as best he can and Axel leans in, placing his mouth right next to Vexen’s ear.

“Look, they’re probably right outside the door. If you say anything above a whisper they’ll hear it. I really don’t want to know what Xigbar is planning that’s worse than this, so don’t do anything too stupid, alright?”

Axel moves his head back slightly so he can see Vexen nod. He leans in again.

“Look I hate to break it to you, but right now I’ve got jack shit. I can’t see any fool-proof way to get out of this, even if most people are drunk beyond recognition.”

Vexen pulls Axel’s hand off of his mouth. “I don’t see how getting away with things is harder while they’re drunk.”

Axel feels like pounding his head against the wall.

“Okay look, you’ve never been around Xigbar while he’s drunk have you?”

“No, but I fail to see-” Axel raised a hand to silence him.

“While he does get sloppier when drunk it’s almost as if his powers of deduction grow ten-fold. Dude could probably solve a murder while completely smashed.”

Vexen rolls his eyes.

“See who’s rolling their eyes when he calls you on your bullshit. All I’m saying is he’ll know, I can’t explain it, but he’ll know.”

They stand in silence for a moment before Vexen clears his throat lightly.

“I know you said there’s no way out, but-” He pauses, lowering his voice and blushing. “Are you sure there’s nothing we can do?”

For a moment Axel isn’t sure what’s going on. He reaches out and threads his fingers into Vexen’s hair, cradling his head with one of his hands. He rests his other hand on Vexen’s waist and leans forwards to press their lips together.

Vexen goes stiff against him as Axel grabs his bottom lip between his teeth. Something snaps inside of Vexen and he pushes Axel back. 

“What the hell was that?” Axel can tell it was going against every impulse in Vexen’s body to not shout. “I thought we were on the same page about not wanting to do any of this?”

Axel shrugs. “Sorry, you just looked-” he lets himself trail off.

“What?” Vexen hisses at him.

“You looked really cute.”

Vexen narrows his eyes. The silence stretches out and Axel fights the urge to look away.

“You could have at least given me some warning.”

Axel blinks at him. He opens his mouth and closes it a few times before speaking. “What I’m getting from this is that you aren’t bothered by the actual act of me kissing you, just that I caught you off guard?”

Vexen exhales.

“I guess,” he mumbles out.

Axel steps back up against Vexen’s chest. “Then why are we wasting time trying to think of ways out of our situation when we can enjoy it?”

Vexen looks at him like he suggested they go slay a dragon.

“Probably because I hate you, you hate me, and neither of us wants to be in the position with the other.”

“Yeah I don’t like you, but I don’t particularly like Demyx either and we make out all the time.”

Vexen looks as if he desperately wants to lay his head in his hands.

“Normal people don’t do that.”

“You still haven’t said you don’t want to though.”

Vexen suddenly becomes very interested in the wall behind Axel.

“Vexen, I’m going to kiss you again,” Axel warns. When Vexen makes no move he leans forward and presses their lips together again.

Axel moves one of his hands from Vexen’s hair to the back of his neck. He lets his lips dance lightly against Vexen’s, completely unsure of what is going on in the other’s head.

Vexen’s mind seams to catch up and he follows what Axel is doing, moving his hands and placing them against Axel’s shirt. Axel opens his mouth slightly, hoping Vexen would take the hint. Vexen mirrors the motion and Axel tilts his head so it’s easier to run his tongue against Vexen’s lips. Axel swears he hears a whimper, but it was faint enough that he may have just imagined it. He slides his tongue fully into Vexen’s mouth, and when he meets no resistance, he lets it wander.

Axel had sometimes imagined what kissing Vexen would be like, when Saix or Demyx would bring it up. He had always thought Vexen would taste like the smell of a doctor’s office and that if he ever got within even a mile of Vexen’s face he would be sprawled on the floor with a foot in his. He had much preferred thinking about what kissing Roxas would be like.

He greatly regretted never trying this sooner. Vexen was much more competent than Demyx, who expected him to do all the work.

Vexen whimpers into Axel’s mouth and Axel shutters. His pants were becoming just a tad too tight. He pulls away and rests his head against Vexen’s shoulder. He sighs and nestles his face into the side of Vexen’s neck. They stand there for a moment before Vexen fidgets, pressing himself closer to the wall and further from Axel. Axel ignores him, nuzzling in and glancing at where Vexen’s hands are clutching his shirt. Vexen moves again, pressing his arms closer together.

“Dude, can you calm down a little? Just stay still, I’m not going to bite you. Not unless you want it I guess.” Axel chuckles to himself and Vexen jerks against him.

“Seriously what is your deal?” Axel brings himself closer to Vexen. “If you’ve got a problem with me just come out and say it.” He jabs his finger against Vexen’s chest for emphasis.

“I, not it’s,” Vexen clears his throat. “It’s nothing, nothing at all I.” He stops again and Axel looks up at him. His face is turned away, angled at the coats hanging to their right.

“Are you okay man?” Vexen closes his eyes and nods his head.

‘Fuck, maybe I pushed him too far,’ Axel muses. He shifts his leg to try to regain some feeling to it, but ends up brushing against Vexen’s crotch.

Axel is momentarily stunned as Vexen tries to become one with the wall behind him.

“Wait, is that.” Axel stops to think, and then all at once everything clicks together. He grins and shifts ever so slightly so that his thigh can rub against the front of Vexen’s pants. Even in the semi-darkness Axel can see Vexen’s face turn a deeper shade of red. He stands up on his toes to once again speak into Vexen’s ear.

“You know I can go back out there with a boner, they wouldn’t think anything of it.” He pauses. “You, however, cannot.” Axel lets the hand that was on Vexen’s hip trail down his side to rest on the waistline of his pants.

“So what are going to do about it?” He takes the hand off Vexen’s neck and lets it join the other. His hands play with Vexen’s belt as he licks the side of his jaw.

“No ideas Van Wright? I thought you were smarter than that.” He pauses and Vexen lets out a small wine.

“I think I may have a solution that will work for both of us.”

Axel leans forward and presses his lips against Vexen’s once more. He keeps his hands against Vexen’s belt, slowly working it open. Vexen pulls Axel’s shirt, trying to bring him closer. Axel laughs into Vexen’s mouth and continues to unbutton his pants. Vexen doesn’t realize he has until Axel slips a hand down the front of his briefs. His hips jerk forward his head snaps back, hitting the wall behind him.

Axel continues to rub his hand up the length of Vexen’s cock. He takes advantage of Vexen’s exposed neck, sucking and biting in an attempt to leave large marks. Vexen withers against him, trying to find purchase on his shirt as Axel lowers himself onto his knees.

Vexen is able to thread his fingers into Axel’s hair as Axel pulls down his briefs far enough to pull out his dick.

“Fuck Axel,” Vexen manages to get out before Axel runs his tongue up the length of the cock in front of him. He settles his hands against Vexen’s waist and wraps his mouth around the tip of his dick. He can feel Vexen shaking lightly above him. Axel moves his mouth deeper, hollows his cheeks, and sucks. Vexen’s grip in his hair tightens as he lets out a breathy moan.

Axel smirks and takes Vexen as deep as he can, working his mouth until Vexen is groaning and mumbling nonsense to him.

It’s not too long before Axel can feel Vexen tensing up and he takes him as deep as he can. Vexen pulls Axel against him by hair as he comes. Vexen slumps against the wall, his breath coming out in deep pants. Axel runs his tongue along the underside of Vexen’s cock as he pulls off of it. Vexen shivers above him and Axel pulls himself up, resting his hands against Vexen’s hips. Axel buries his face in the crook of Vexen’s neck.

“Hey.” His voice is horse and all he can focus on is how hard his dick is.

“Should I?” Vexen pants out and Axel moans against his neck

“No, I. Shit. Just, oh god, say more things.” Axel knows what he’s saying isn’t making any sense at this point, but Vexen’s ragged voice is doing things to him.

“Shit, I don’t even know what to, god Axel I’ve never done anything like this before.”

“What do you mean you’ve never talked to a guy while he’s jerking off to your voice in a closet before?” He stuffs a hand down his pants, pressing against the hard bulge there.

“No, I. Fuck. Why have we never done this before? Shit. I never really thought I’d end up in a, er, situation like that with you before.” Axel chuckles at his choice of words, but it’s cut off as he groans in the side of Vexen’s neck.

“Not to say I’ve never thought about this, well not this obviously. Not in a closet at some party my sister dragged me to, but.” He stops and coughs and Axel knows Vexen’s blushing.

“So you’ve thought of me while getting yourself off before have you? Your arch rival? Didn’t know you were into that sort of thing, we could have done this ages ago.” Axel can barely speak, his sentences coming out more slurred than normal.

Vexen says nothing and his curiosity gets the better of him.

“How?” He asks, pressing himself more fully against Vexen. “how did you imagine me?”

Axel watches Vexen’s neck as he swallows.

“I don’t think you want to know.”

“Now I have to. What sorts of kinky shit have you thought of me doing?”

“I-” He stops and looks away from Axel.

“Tell me,” Axel breaths against his skin.

“I’ve- on your knees and on the floor, with my knees pinning you to the ground so you, so you can’t get away. With your arms tied and attached to, a bedpost I guess? Or something similar, so I can, can kiss you and je-jerk off onto your face or leave you there unable to do anything about-” Vexen trails off, his face completely red.

“Shit,” Axel groans and jerks his hand faster. “You’ve really thought all that stuff abou-” he chokes off “about me?” Vexen nods so he can see.

“Fuck-” Axel reaches up with his unoccupied hand to pull Vexen into another kiss as he comes.

Vexen kisses back slowly as Axel comes down and they take their time breaking apart.

“Well, this has been, I-” Vexen cuts himself off with a cough and Axel laughs, wiping his hand against his boxers. He leans forward to kiss Vexen again before zipping his pants back up and trying to fix Vexen’s hair. He gives up, laughing against the back of his hand.

“You look, damn.”

Vexen tenses up.

“Is something wrong?” He tries to flatten his hair, a panicked look on his face.

Axel just laughs again.

“No, it’s just, well.” He reaches forward to tuck some of Vexen’s hair behind his ear.

“Let’s just say, everyone’s going to know exactly what happened in here.”

Vexen blushes and untucks the hair.

“Shit,” he whispers.

“Look, I doubt anyone is going to say anything. Xigbar sort of forced us into this whole mess any-” Axel stops mid-sentence, a puzzled look crossing his face.

“What is it?” Vexen instinctively moves closer to Axel.

“No I just,” he looks towards the door. “Where is Xigbar?”

“Tormenting someone somewhere probably? Does that really matter?” Vexen’s condescending tone was coming back.

Axel rolls his eyes. “No. What I mean is that we’ve been in here for quite a while, like longer than seven minutes, and he hasn’t come barging in? I was just thinking that he probably forgot about us.”

Axel walks over to the door and leans up against it.

“It doesn’t sound like there’s anyone out there so we can probably just go?”

Vexen sighs.

“We probably could have done that from the beginning, I’m such an idiot for not thinking of that.” He rubs his palm against his forehead.

“I thought it was a pretty sweet deal, so I’m not complaining.” Axel reaches out and grabs the back of Vexen’s head, pulling him into a kiss.

“Hit me up if you ever want to act on any of those kinky thoughts you were telling me about.” He leans in to whisper against Vexen’s ear.

“Or the ones you weren’t telling me about, your choice.” He pulls back and winks before turning around and walking out of the closet.

Vexen swallows and tries to compose himself before following.

No one pays him much mind, all of them too far gone to even realize that he had reentered the room. He grabs his book and throws it in his bag before turning to Larxene.

“We’re leaving,” he says. Larxene just smirks up at him.

“You don’t want to stay a little longer to hang with Axel?” She gives him a knowing look and he can feel his face flush.

“No way,” Vexen mumbles as he heads for the door.

Larxene giggles and turns to Marluxia who is sitting next to her on the couch.

“Well I guess we’re going to go now.” Larxene lets her voice trail off at the look on Marluxia’s face. He’s glaring at Axel who’s talking to Demyx on the other side of the room. Marluxia keeps clenching and unclenching his hand and it looks like it’s taking all of his control to stay sitting where his is.

Larxene taps him lightly on the shoulder and he slowly turns to look at her.

“Boy do you have it bad,” she says before smacking his back and following her brother out of the party.

**Author's Note:**

> I am hopefully going to write a MarVex sequel to this, but who knows when that'll happen.


End file.
